Flowers For A Ghost
by GingerBreadHan XD
Summary: A teenage girl appears in Horatio's office and he's the only one who can see her! Who is she? Where did she come from? But more importantly, What happened to her? Eventual DuCaine...Friendship to begin with.
1. Until You Were Gone

**Second story up and almost running. **

**This one might be kind of sad but I will add some funny moments.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own CSI:Miami or the characters. All mistakes are mine, I've never been good with grammar or punctuation.**

_Damn, I wish I would've seen it coming  
Cause I blink for a second and you caught me slipping, Oh, Oh, Oh  
Now we're done before we even started  
Didn't know how much I missed you  
(Didn't know how much I would miss you  
I messed up the perfect picture)  
Until You Were Gone, gone, gone  
Until You Were Gone, gone, gone  
Until You Were Gone, gone, gone  
I didn't know how much I missed you  
Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh-oh_

She sang along to the lyrics, she hadn't liked Chipmunk all that much but this song had definitely grown on her and she'd honestly changed her mind about his music once her friend had let her borrow his album.

Her 16th birthday last week meant she could finally drive the yellow convertible beetle she spent two years saving up for, and she had been out in it almost every day.

Carpooling with her best friend in it had been awesome...no more school bus.

Carefully navigating her way through the back road she recognised the stretch of road, between school work and juggling the recent death of her grandfather, she'd decided that this day was her day to spend the money she'd gotten off her family and friends for her birthday.

'_And why shouldn't I... no family things, this is my day to enjoy' _she thought to herself.

Little did she know, she may never get chance to spend that money. Just as she turned the next corner, the car came from nowhere. The crash to the driver side sent the car spinning and wrapping itself around the tree.

She sat, her legs mangled and squashed between the chair and the front of the car. Her upper body pressed between the back of the seat and seatbelt. Minutes felt like hours before her eyes fluttered open, she could see the blood splatter on the steering wheel. Blood decorated the side of her face along with the large wound she now sported across the top of her head. She tried to move her legs but was frozen stiff as a stabbing pain shot up the length of her spine, making her give out a strangled cry.

"Help" she whispered as she watched the other car speed off in the wing mirror. She was the only person to hear her cries and she would be the only person along that road for a couple of days. Tears began to flow down her cheeks as the numbness she had felt for the past couple of minutes began to subside only to replace itself with the intense pain that now radiating through her body. She gently tilted her eyes downwards to see her arm sandwiched between herself and the door. The CD player carried on playing the same disk when it came to that one song... and that song was the last thing she heard before the darkness consumed her.

_Damn, I wish I would've seen it coming  
Cause I blink for a second and you caught me slipping, Oh, Oh, Oh  
Now we're done before we even started  
I didn't know how much I missed you. _

**Review :D**


	2. Breathe Me

**Hey guys, sorry this one took so long to update. Kind of lost my inspiration for a little bit but I didn't want to give up on another story. So here it is! ;D**

**Help, I have done it again **  
**I have been here many times before **  
**Hurt myself again today**  
**And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame **

**Be my friend **  
**Hold me, wrap me up **  
**Unfold me **  
**I am small **  
**I'm needy **  
**Warm me up **  
**And breathe me**

Horatio stood and watched as Dr Loman did a small investigation of the body they were currently hovering around.

"No puncture wounds and liver temp indicates he died about 5 hours ago" Loman said looking up at Frank and Horatio.

Horatio had stopped listening and had been staring at the young girl who was currently standing behind Tom and staring down at the body.

"Miss, you can't be here" he said gently.

She looked up and gasped. "You can see me…" she whispered.

"Horatio" Frank called out. Horatio looked startled at Frank and then realised he'd zoned out. "Who are you talking to?" Frank asked.

Horatio went to point towards the young girl only to be shocked at the realization that she'd disappeared. Scrunching his forehead Horatio was suddenly baffled at the young girls disappearance. He looked back to Frank only to be greeted by a 'what the hell are you talking about' expression.

"H, you okay man?" the Texan asked.

"Erm… Yeah I'm fine" he answered unable to wrap his head around the situation. "Frank do you have any idea who the victim is?" he said snapping back into professional mode.

"No not yet H, no ID on the body" Frank answered.

"Okay, I've got Eric and Ryan on there way here to process for evidence" Horatio said quickly before taking another look around. He turned and started walking back towards the hummer as Tom signalled for his assistants to bag up the body.

Frank just looked on with raised eyebrows.

* * *

Walking into his office, Horatio walked behind his desk and sat down in his chair. He put his head back and closed his eyes. He let out a long sigh and checked the clock.

_4:30pm_ it read.

He put his head back again and just rested for a minute.

"Hello"

Horatio shot up out of his chair to see a young girl standing in front of his desk.

"Erm… Hi" Horatio said stunned by the girl's sudden appearance. She was only little but she looked to be about 15 maybe 16. She wore a knee length white dress with strappy sleeves and matching white ballet pumps. Her hair reached her waist, the darkness of it made her skin look just a little too pale, a sickly pale.

"I saw you this morning at the crime scene" he said still a little taken aback by the girl's sudden appearance.

"Yeah you did" she answered back. She didn't understand why he was so important, but he could see her and that's all she'd wanted for a long time.

Horatio come round to the front of his desk, his eyes still not moving from the girl in front of him.

"What's your name?" he asked coming to stand in front of her.

"I don't know" she answered. "I have no idea who I am or what is wrong with me, all I do know is that you're the only person who has been able to see me in god knows how long."

"Ok" he said in thought before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" he called out not taking his eyes off the girl until Frank walked through the door.

"What have you got Frank?" Horatio asked his eyes going back to the girl who had now moved over to the leather couch.

"I got an I.D. on our beach guy" he answered "Charlie Yarman, 22 years old, Autopsy report says he died from Alcohol poisoning. We've informed the family and the case is closed, it was an accident. These kids need to start being more careful."

"Couldn't agree more Frank" Horatio said not really focusing on what Frank was actually saying.

Seeing that Horatio's mind was somewhere else, Frank signed the file and handed it to Horatio deciding that he would move onto his next case.

"H, I've got a case of a missing girl that I need to check out do you mind if I take Calleigh?" he asked wondering if he'd actually get an answer.

"Sure Frank, go right ahead" he answered quietly.

Frank left the office, his own mind puzzled. '_It's a missing girl, how is he not interested?' _Frank thought to himself, he let the thought pass as he caught up with Calleigh, he'd talk to H later but right now, this girl needed his full attention.

Back in his office, Horatio couldn't help but think he was going crazy. His mind had barely registered what Frank had said.

"You think you're going crazy? You wanna see how it feels from this angle" she whispered coming to stand in front of him. "Please Horatio, you need to help me" she pleaded, her eyes had a distinct sadness that clawed right at Horatio's soul and he couldn't help the deep sympathy he felt for this girl.

"Okay but first…we need to figure out who you are"

**Ouch I have lost myself again **  
**Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found, **  
**Yeah I think that I might break **  
**I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe.**

Review! ;D


End file.
